Biorecognition molecules are known as a mechanism for detection. Tagging these biorecognition molecules with biotin is a known mechanism for the immobilization onto a surface via specific biotin-streptavidin binding. Studies are being carried out on how to increase the sensitivity of the biosensors; these studies involve introducing signal amplification mechanism. Limited studies have heretofore been carried out on increasing sensitivity by replacing the conventional membrane substrate with a higher surface area membrane substrate or by providing a coating or layer of higher surface area over all or a portion of a conventional membrane substrate.